Lunch Break
Lunch Break is a Philippine noontime variety show produced by MMG Entertainment Group Inc. and broadcast by IBC. The show is hosted by Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Nicole Anderson, Enrique Gil, Nadia Montenegro, Smokey Manaloto, Pat Natividad, Bobby Yan, Carlos Agassi and TJ Trinidad. The show premiered in November 4, 2000 broadcasts from Studio 4 as Lunch Break studios at IBC Studios in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. Lunch Break holds the record of being the longest-running noontime variety show on air in the history of local Philippine television. Hosts 'Main Hosts' *Ryan Agoncillo (July 9, 2010-present) *Joy Viado (2000-2002, July 9, 2010-present) 'Co-Hosts' *Nicole Anderson (July 9, 2010-present) *TJ Trinidad (April 1, 2013-present) *Enrique Gil (December 24, 2011-present) *Smokey Manaloto (July 9, 2010-present) *Nadia Montenegro (September 29, 2012-present) *Carlos Agassi (September 29, 2012-present) *Pat Natividad (December 24, 2011-present) *Bobby Yan (October 1, 2012-present) 'Extended hosts' *Robi Domingo *Joanna Morales *Lucas Zamora *Bianca Casado *Henry Edwards *Sofia Andres *DJ Durano *Say Alonzo *Joross Gamboa *Shy Carlos *Cogie Domingo *Imee Hart *Gerald Pesigan *Andi Eigenmann *Johan Lourens *Alexis Navarro *Nel Gomez *Maui Taylor *Arvic Tan *Yam Concepcion *John Wayne Sace *Manilyn Reynes *Alfred Vargas *Giselle Sanchez *MMJ 'Featuring' *Joy Cancio (Choreographer) (July 9, 2010-present) *DJ M.O.D. (July 9, 2010-present) *Lunch Break Dancers (2000-2003, July 9, 2010-present) *M.I.L.K (Septemebr 29, 2012-present) *Lunch Break Gang (September 29, 2012-present) 'Former Hosts' *Bianca Maloles (December 24, 2011-September 28, 2012) *Bangs Garcia (July, 9, 2010-September 28, 2012) *Bianca Manalo (December 31, 2011-September 28, 2012) *Ya Chang (July 9, 2010-September 28, 2012) *Dang Cruz (2000-2003, July 9, 2010-September 28, 2012) *Leonard Obal (2000-2003) *Earl Ignacio (2000-2002) *Yam Ledesma (2000-2003) *Hannah Villame (2000-2002) *Geraldine Roxas (2000-2002) *Michael Laygo (2000-2002) *Maribeth Bichara (2002-2003) *Jerome John Hughes (2002-2003) *Cody Moreno (2002-2003) *Lorraine Baretto (2002-2003) *Lara Fabregas (2002-2003) *Glydel Mercado (2002-2003) *Ronald Gan Ledesma (2000-2002) *Jojo Abellana (2000-2002) *Yoyoy Villame (2000-2002) *Ben Sagmit (2000-2002) *Patrick Ervin Mateo Jr. (2001-2003) *Niño Muhlach (2001-2003) *Natassia Nave (2001-2003) *Jacky Woo (2001-2003) *Everly Locsin (2002-2003) *Jojo Alejar (July 9, 2010-December 31, 2011) 'Directors' *JR Ledesma (2000-2003) *Danny Caparas (2010-present) About the show Lunch Break premiered on November 4, 2000, originally airing daily Mondays to Saturdays, from 11:30 am to 1:00 pm, (Philippine Time) produced by MMG Entertainment Group Inc. and against to compete with Magandang Tanghali Bayan and Eat Bulaga! and its one of the reincarnation of IBC's past noontime variety shows like Noontime Showtime, Lovely Ness and Alas Dose sa 13. Original hosts were Leonard Obal, Earl Ignacio, Joy Viado ang Dang Cruz as the main hosts. The other hosts are Yam Ledesma, Hannah Villame, Geraldine Roxas, Michael Laygo, Ronald Gan Ledesma, Jojo Abellana and the team of Yoyoy Villame and Ben Sagmit; with JR Ledesma as director, Estella Ledesma as resident and Evelyn Mateo as MMG finance directress. Aside from the show, Alas Suerte, the noontime game show which airs on Monday to Friday before the show on IBC another produced by MMG Entertainment Group, Inc., hosted by Nanette Inventor will increase by P5,000 each day of the show. Niño Muhlach, Natassia Nave and Jacky Woohad also joined the show and Patrick Ervin Mateo Jr., a teenage star in latest addition among the co-host of the show in 2001. Jerome John Hughes, Cody Moreno, Everly Locsin, Lorraine Baretto, Glydel Mercado and DMZ-TV host Lara Fabregas are recently joined the main host Maribeth Bichara joined the co-host on 2002 when it was reformatted as Lunchbreak Muna. The show ended in December 12, 2003 and was replaced by It's Chowtime!. On July 9, 2010, after almost 7-year hiatus of airing, Lunch Break made a comeback and relaunched on July 9, 2010 at 11:30 am slot begin its new competition TV rating of Wowowee and Eat Bulaga!. The host were Bangs Garcia, Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Jojo Alejar, Nicole Anderson and Smokey Manaloto as the main hosts of the show with Danny Caparas as director and their guest performers. The new theme song is composed by Lito Camo and performed by Lunch Break cast. On June 4, 2011, the newest entertainment channel Viva-TV on channel 13 and the show introduced the new segments. Bianca Maloles and Enrique Gil had added the main host on December 24, 2011. Bianca Manalo who came from ABS-CBN network, then joined the main host on December 31, 2011. As of June 30, 2012, Lunch Break begin with an extravagant opening sequence with Lunch Break host singing and dancing ever produced at the same time. Also, relaunched as LB Jeepney with a new mobile studio place right inside a 30-foot-long jeepney promises a rewarding journey where no passenger goes home empty-handed can play the game inside the mobile studio. Nadia Montenegro also later joined the co-hosts on September 29, 2012 with introduced a two new segments entitled Jeep Jeep Huray! and Ka-Gangnam Style on October 1. Segments 'Current segments' 'KKK: Knock Knock Kumusta (2011-present)' The wall clocks were given out to a lucky household member whose home was posted with a sticker as the final production number for the show. The game started with 50 players answering a series of multiple choice questions (A, B, C, or D), hoping to eliminate all others until one remains. The type of question involved the scientific names of plants, with at least two of the four choices noticeably joke answers. The winner of the elimination round then moves on to the jackpot round where he or she begins by choosing one of three bayong''s marked Lunch Break (for the show's title). Each bayong contain a concealed piece of cardboard on which is written what the contestant in playing for. There is a bargaining session when the host would offer cash (''pera) in exchange for the contestant abandoning the prize hidden in the bayong. Each offer, Ryan Agoncillo lead the crowd in asking Knock Knock Kumusta and the contestant declares his or her choice. The number of bargaining sessions vary from day to day, depending on the mood/emotional status of both the host and the contestant. The prizes in the bayong would range from nothing, to 1 million pesos, a house and lot, a living room showcase, an entertainment showcase, to fruits and vegetables. In its early days, the prize that was inside the chosen bayong was revealed to the audience during the sessions. Sometimes family members went to a TV inside the cafeteria at the IBC-13 studios to see what the prize was, then try to influence the crowd to beg for the contestant to take whatever was in the bayong. After this was discovered the TV was switched off during the round. 'Jeep Jeep Huray! (2012-present)' As LB Jeepney with a new mobile studio place right inside a 30-foot-long jeepney promises a rewarding journey where no passenger goes home empty-handed can play the game inside the colorful jeepney on wheels that lets three passengers play for cash and prizes. The game takes place right inside a 30-foot-long jeepney that also serves as the new mobile studio. Nadia Montenegro promises a rewarding journey where no passenger goes home empty-handed. The inaugural trip of LB Jeepney began at the IBC station in Broadcast City and ended at the IBC offices at the Legaspi Village in Makati City where a blessing ceremony was held for the Kapinoy Network’s unique mobile studio. The game has three levels — Green, Yellow and Red. In each level, contestants get eliminated but with take home cash and other prizes. Green level asks four general knowledge questions. The first two to fail to answer will be eliminated in the first round of questions, but will take home P1,000 in cash and minor prizes. 'Mondus Alumni (2011-present)' The special portion which will spoof a TV commercial parodies. These commercial parody and advertisements for spoofs. Lunch Break host with their speial guest stars are the mostly seen characters on the commercial spoofs in the advertisements parody. 'Ka-Gangnam Style (2012-present)' Played every other Saturdays, three random by the standers from the daily location perform in a dance contest to PSY's two hit single Gangnam Style and Gentlemen. Each contestant dances a sample to the song tunes for the sixty seconds. At the end, all three contestants are dance at head-to-head in the showdown. The contestant chosen by the live audience's popularity wins ₱5,000. 'PVS: Panalo Videoke Showdown (2011-present)' Every Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, they will sing a specific song and will be judged by 5 judges who give a score from the range of 15-30 points, the one with the highest points, wins P25,000 while the other contestant wins P3,000, both with consolation prizes. Made up of 5 to 25 members battle out in a three-round competition daily for a chance to win the ₱1,000,000 grand finale prize. 'Sayaw Kabataan (2011-present)' Every Mondays to Saturdays, Sayaw Kabataan which display the dancing prowess of young contestants as the opening production number for the show with host Ryan Agoncillo here the families share their talents in a group performance. Up to ten bonus points are up for grabs in this round, depending on their average performance score. After three rounds, the most points in the end will win and advance to weekly, monthly, and so forth before commerial breaks with hosting Joy Viado and Ryan Agoncillo. 'Dance Dance Revolution (2011-present)' Played every Tuesdays and Fridays, they help and display the dance moves for the Konami dance music video games Dance Dance Revolution for the arcade game plays stand on a dance platform stage choose more music to play to if they receive a passing score and has the Dance Dance Revolution machine. The segment is presented by the host are Enrique Gil and Nicole Anderson. DDR is the rhythm and dance genre in video games for the arcade. Hit colored arrows laid out in a cross with their feet to musical and visual cues. Players are judged by how well they time their dance to the patterns presented to them. There have been dozens of arcade-based releases across several countries and hundreds of home video game console releases, promoting a music library of original songs produced by Konami's in-house artists and an eclectic set of licensed music from many different genres. When the scrolling arrows overlap the stationary ones, the player must step on the corresponding arrows on the dance platform, and the player is given a judgment for their accuracy of every streaked notes from highest to lowest: Marvelous, Perfect, Great, Good, Almost, Miss. For instance, Freeze Arrows (introduced in DDRMAX) which is a long green arrow that must be held down until the tail of it reaches the Step Zone, that is given an "O.K.!" judgment if it succeed or "N.G." if fails to do so, or Shock Arrows (introduced in DDRX), walls of arrows with lightning effects which must be avoided, which are scored in the same way as Freezes (O.K./N.G.); if they are stepped on, a N.G. is awarded, the lifebar decreases, and the steps become hidden for a short period of time. Successfully hitting the arrows in time with the music fills the Dance Gauge, or life bar, while failure to do so drains it. If the Dance Gauge is fully depleted during gameplay, the player fails the song, usually resulting in a game over. Otherwise, the player is taken to the Results Screen, which rates the player's performance with a letter grade and a numerical score, among other statistics. The player may then be given a chance to play again, depending on the settings of the particular machine (the limit is usually 3-5 songs per game). Not only one-player mode, Dance Dance Revolution provides two-player mode (Versus Mode) and Double Mode, which is played by one player but using two pads. Earlier versions also offer Unison/Couple Mode, in which two players must cooperate to play the song. 'Lets Do the Grocery (2011-present)' Played weekdays, Lets Do the Grocery in the race against time and each other as they try to complete in 3 minutes the grocery list of the demanding Chabelita. This time pressure-driven portion of the show will definitely keep your heart rate up. There, the host Pat Natividad and Smokey Manaloto will congratulate instantly be given a variety of sponsors and also receive gift packs plus cash and gift checks. 'Olympic Quiz Mo! (2011-present)' Played Saturdays, aims to instill in the youth the love for sports they give away to Globe, Talk 'N Text, Touch Mobile and Sun Cellular subscribers get a chance to play the sports game limits the time to 2 minutes. Each of game sports like basketball, boxing, football, baseball, golf, olympic game, motorcycle, billiards, racing, tennis, volleyball and many more to forms physical activity. The guesser must reply Oo (Yes), Hindi (No) and Pwede (Can Be) in the sports, three teams with two players each must guess the word they pick before or within the time limit each holding P15,000, P20,000 and P25,000 will head to the sports round and receive a limited-edition Lunch Break t-shirt, the win the Jackpot prize of P60,000, plus their winning prize. 'Test Screan (2011-present)' Every Monday to Saturdays, a segment with host Enrique Gil where live studio audience will serve as an on-camera acting workshop will compete against the clock and complete three levels to win up to ₱60,000 with their IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources Department for would-be actors and actresses, young and old alike. In level one, they have three minutes to finish a challenge, and the contestant with the fastest time earns ₱20,000. In level two, contestants must perform a challenge related to knowledge and finish in two minutes. The fastest one will answer first and the slowest next. The contestant with the correct answer will earn ₱20,000. In level three, there will be one final challenge that has to be performed in one minute thirty seconds to win the final prize of ₱40,000. At the end of three levels, the contestant who has accumulated the most money in their bank will win the amount. Otherwise ₱5,000 as a consolation prize if cannot wins in any rounds. If in case a draw, in both teams will equally half the cash prize in any three rounds. Five random bystanders of the winning team will also win a Globe. 'Former segments' *Singing Teenadyer (2011-2012) - Every Mondays to Fridays, Singing Teenadyer is a 15-minute singing contest with prize will participated in by young students like the singing stars where the daily winners will be pitted against the weekly winners for the monthly finals. The grand finals will be on September 29, 2012. *Little Dream Boy 2001 (2001) *Cyberlook (2000-2003, 2010-2011) *Dance Dynamica (2001-2003) *Super Girlash (2000-2003, 2010-2011) *Pinoy Heartthrob (2000-2003, 2010-2012) *Charing Squad (2001-2003, 2010-2012) *Pretty Lady (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) (2000-2003, 2010-2011) *Glamour Mom (2001-2003) *Honda TODA King (2001-2002) *Christmas Wish Tree - kids participating (2000) *Loud & Proud (2001-2003) *Pasikatan (2000-2003, 2010-2011) *Little Darling (2001-2002) *HolyDay on Pasko Say - a fun holiday-themed games present contest that will challenge the mention gift items and Christmas song lyrics to their songs. (December 2012) *Exotic Divas (2001-2003) *Accostic Christmas Carol - participated in by 3-6 members group using accostic instruments (2000) *Beach Buddies (2001-2003) *Cash-Ko Na! - Played Tuesdays and Thursdays, and sponsored by Bench, the contestant who won in the game will choose from 11 box from A-E which contains different sizes of umbrellas extra small, small, medium, large, and extra large. after picking the umbrella the contestant will now have the chance to win up to P200,000 by collecting 200 peso bills inside a capsule for 60 seconds. While all of the studio audience will guess the amount of the money collected by the contestant by writing it on a board and the one who will get the nearest amount will take home the same amount of the collected money of the contestant. (2011) Special episodes 'Tours' *Roxas City (October 1, 2011) *Baguio City (October 22, 2011) *Cebu City (Decemebr 31, 2011) *Davao City (February 11, 2011) *Iloilo City (July 24, 2012) *Luneta Park (September 29, 2012) *Ongpin, Binondo Plaza and Binondo Church (Minor Basilica of San Lorenzo Ruiz) (February 9, 2013) *Makati City (Makati Park & Garden) (July 6, 2013) Awards and Nominations 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Variety Show Host) - Won (Ryan Agoncillo) *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Variety Show Host) - Won (Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Nominated 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Noontime Show) - Won *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Noontime Show Host) - Won (Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado) *25th PMPC Star Award For TV (Best Variety Show) - Nominated See also *Nostalgia Manila - 60's, 70's, 80's cartoons, tv shows, videos, retro pop culture: Lucky13 & Kulit Bulilit Photos 1978 *Government and Taxes: Weekend fun 19: Sic o Clock News *Ryan Agoncillo is now on noontime TV *Lunch Break - IBC-13 *IBC-13 Presents ‘Have a Tanghali’ Noontime Block *Lunch Break continues to introduce fresh to the noontime viewing on IBC *Cool IBC and iDMZ merch items now available! *Lunch Break celebrates Year 12! *Stars of Esperanza, 5 Girls and Daddy and Dear Heart drops by Lunch Break *Anja Aguilar celebrate their birthday on Lunch Break *Kung Hei Fat Choi with Lunch Break Chinese New Year Parade in Binondo this Saturday *Kapinoy Scriptwriting Contest *IBC field Lunch Break launches all-star noontime extravaganza *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External Links *Program Site *Lunch Break on Facebook *Lunch Break on Twitter *Lunch Break on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2000 Philippine television series debuts